User talk:TheRedNova
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hunterm1998 page. Remember to always add the Property Template so other users know that its your page and know not to edit it. Also if you don't have a account make one so others can tell you about your work. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything and if you don't know how to use the template i'll help you! -- FastBlade5035 (Talk) 19:48, August 19, 2011 Sorry to get back to u so late... Where do u wanna talk 01:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Template I got ur message so could u help me with the template. Miranda Blue 08:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hunt come back to chat? Why are u taking everything off come back buddy? 04:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) No changes! U just had the most amazing battle in RPB History U Be Proud U Got 40 EXP and 150 Beypoints for that exeptional preformance. Now come back to we can celebrate that incredible battle! 04:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Come to chat please!!!! http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 04:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Seriously Hunt ur being too dramatic u fought ur heart out, Callum was just half a step ahead.. so come back to chat and keep doing what u do best Beyblading! 04:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) C'Mon Dont be an Ed please just come back ur like my best friend on the wiki so please!!! come back! *puppy do g face* 04:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok seriously now without the Role Playing (WTH Do u mean by pushing u around) you alright man why'd u leave like seriously no role playing can u come back 05:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Imperial Mars ED:D Needs Three Things Tuned Up, I've taken it apon myself to fix the basic step of these problems #U need to state that ED:D uses the Eternal Defence Spintrack #U need to state how the EBS regains stamina #Their is no need to state usage because it is always 3 17:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Nothing Personal cuz u know im your bud but ur beyblade has several violations (more than i thought) and is now un useable until they are fixed plz come to chat with me to resolve this. P.S I apoligize for editing ur bey, Reno deleted ur moves without my permission and i cant undo it for some reason :/ 21:28, September 3, 2011 (UTC) In the stats for registered beys, what's the meaning of high, moderate and low? I dunno. Chat is really dead! This is also happening on Wiki Chat. It won't show what we're saying! -Gingka and Co. 21:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Wait, Wiki chat is fine, now.-Gingka and Co. 21:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) No it's not, now. :/ -Gingka and Co. 21:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Just go B-Dapidia. It's fine. Its lagging out on all wiki chats, maybe IRC or Tinychat? as I dont see another solution...... *sigh* -Callum6939 :D IRC! -Gingka and Co. 21:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hates text there... can u unkick me on the beyblade wiki coz i have been kicked for 1 week nearly 2 weeks now so plz i was kicked for talking coz no one likes me that much so plz plz plz plz unkick me from dark bull Hunter, hi. Um, listen. Me and Damian were doing a practice battle. Theacetiger came. We started talking. Then I was asking Damian and Tiger if they knew how to be ref. Tiger said a joke and at the time, I didn't know it was joke and I kicked him and now I don't know how to unkick! :s I wasn't told... -Gingka and Co. 11:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) hello hunterm, i need 2 know how 2 use the template.So like wenever ur free plz reply! Gingarules 11:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hunter can u plz register my bey Explosive Pegasus? I asked Des but he didnt reply,so plz help me out Gingarules 07:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC) thank you very much! Gingarules 06:08, September 23, 2011 (UTC) thnx 4 the help and info and btw i accidently wrote U.D.Anyways many thnx! Gingarules 14:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) hey Hunter i see u registered Ginga bey can u done mine Volcano Drago F:A .Thx so much if u do. B-Alpha 06:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Hunter! How can I become a Admin of the Fanon? Could you help? Carmerville 19:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) plz register my bey. i beg. i'll do anything except leave this site or do anything to get banned or delete my bey. not anything bad. just plz register it. PLEASE UNKICKBAND ME! I WON'T TALK UNTIL THE BATTLE ENDS! Check out my wiki, TheBeyblader wiki! Click here now! Carmerville 21:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION IF YOU HAVE NOT ENTERED THE WORLD BEYBLADE CHAMPIONSHIPS 2, AND WOULD LIKE TO JOIN, CONTACT FASTBLADE5035 AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IF YOU INTEND ON JOINING, CHOOOSE A COUNTRY YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN OR REPRESENT. IF YOUR TEAM IS ALREADY READY, CHOOSE IN WHICH ORDER YOU WILL GO TO BATTLE IN, AND CHOOSE WHO WILL BATTLE FIRST. THIS IS FASTBLADE5035, PRETENDING TO BE A BOT :P Admin Ed took my status, can I get it back?- Gallant Registration Hey Hunt,will u get my Lightning Tiger C145W2D registered?thanxAsansol blaze 10:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Please I neeed Rock Bastet registered so I can battle with her: Rock Bastet Hyomafan 21:31, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hyomafan Stats Can you put stats on my bey whirlwind jimbo? Vice97 02:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Registered bey Has Rage Dracon been registered yet?Vice97 22:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hey: *Des is gone, most likely for good. I think its time we remove him from the board, but because of all he did we start a hall of fame with him being the first inductee. *Revamping the BFRB page. Arenas, Rankings, and Registered Beys have their on pages. Do you think its necesarry to have them on the BFRB page? I mean we could do a summary with a More info link, or we could do an encyclopedia style page anout BFRB, what they do, how they started, and who the members are *RPB. Manaphy and I are thinking about chaninging some of the rules. I believe that you should have a say in this. We also have NO registered referees that arent board members, and we need more *Revamping the Wiki apeal. Again, Manaphy, Ed , and I were thinking about some changes, and I feel you should get a say. *Final Thoughts: Its time for change. We need to do a tournament of the sorts. I ask you respond to these things on my talk page :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . 05:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) hunter, I never battled before so how do you battle other bladers Brequ1 06:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:User Talk Page Sorry I am sorry for calling you scared. I did not mean to cause any harm. I really thought you were scared to lose your bey spirit so you joined on Gallant's side. Please understand. RayUnicorno no.fan 01:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Hunter, I have a new idea for a cool stadium. You know Malefic World, right? Well, it's like that, but the loser's Bit-Beast turns dark and corrupted, like a Malefic. When they are used in battle, in any stadium, it costs the user 1 EXP per second. The winner gains 1000 EXP and 800 BP, kinda like Doma Orichalcos. Thanks if do this, okay if not. Kikai103 01:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) sorrry please i will give back gem lynx to shop .let me chat @OISHIJ123 HuNtEr-- I hAvE aN iDeA fOr SoMe NoVa GeAr. It Is CaLlEd ThE sEvEn PrInCeS oF hElL gEaR. aPpRoVe It! --DarkKingH99 15:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) We Heard You must come too chat Fanon Chat. Hey there buddy, havent seen you for a long time. Can you add stats to Climax Artemis T:V Duncan Ravenclaw 14:35, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Last words of G. I hope your happy. Incase mana didnt tell you, it was all part of the war, i never meant to piss you off. I didnt want controll, i was pkaying with the war. Oh well, youl never see me again, i asked staff to disable my accounts. I removed myself fron all the board member stuff. Well, bye hunter Hey Hunt. It's is it all right if I use your userpage music for my beys? Thanks, BA BOOM BA!!! 17:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Lockdown Lockdown